cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
November Government
The November Government, '''officially the '''Provisional Government of the Paludumian Federation, was the regime that has ruled the Holy States since November 2019 and the Paludumian Federation through early December 2019. It proclaimed itself to be the provisional or transitional government that would oversee the establishment of numerous government agencies to stabilise the confederation and to oversee the election of a High Priest (who would also be head of state of the confederation). Unlike all previous governments that ruled over the Holy States or the Umic state (which were based in its namesake), the November Government was based in Palus Urbem (formerly Marsh Town), which was once a colony of Ume City. The regime was dissolved on 16 December 2019 when Paludumia was abolished and replaced with the League of Palus (which uses a modified version of the Holy States constitution as its legal basis). History Passive period (October 2019 - 25 November 2019) The Paludumian government had assumed de facto control of the confederation since October 2019. Reduced participation in politics by the leaders of other member states of the Holy States led to concerns that smaller nations like Tyavyli or Shanjing might overpower a weakened confederation. This seizure of power was formalised sometime in the middle of November 2019 with the re-establishment of the historic office of Ezgeriet. Though unlike the historical title, the Ezgeriet was self-proclaimed rather than elected. On 24 November, Clarence (in his capacity as Ezgeriet) announced the Palus Plan which detailed reforms that would rejuvenate the Holy States economically as well as in player participation. The office of Ezgeriet was also transformed into the Provisional Government of the Holy States with the Ezgeriet becoming the President. Silence from the citizenry led to the President declaring martial law and announcing his intentions to begin implementing the less constitutionally questionable parts (meaning decisions that would require consent from the citizenry) of the plan. Emergency period (25 November 2019 - 5 December 2019) On 25 November, a national emergency was declared and martial law was imposed. The government believed that political absenteeism would allow neighbouring nations to interfere with the integrity of the Holy States. On 26 November, the Central Bank of Paludumia was founded to handle interest rates, loans, and savings for the entire Holy States. On 28 November, after much deliberation the government merged the member states of Ume City, North Ume, and South Ume into the League of Ume. This violates the Constitution of the Holy States, but the government has argued that the separation of the affected states made them stagnant and ill-coordinated. On 2 December, the remainder of the Palus Plan was enacted to move citizens from Ume City to the Bay of Palus. The League of Ume collapsed after de facto leader, Wey Yao, declared Ume City to no longer be the capital of either the league nor of the Holy States. Palus Urbem was made the legal capital of the confederation by Clarence. On 3 December, the Infrastructure Ministry was established to facilitate the construction of infrastructure across the Holy States. A mirror organisation was also established by the Paludumian government. Wey Yao was appointed minister in both ministries. On 4-5 December, the Office of the President briefly took control of the Holy States Army Command. Brief interruption (5 December 2019 - 7 December 2019) The provisional government was briefly abolished as Clarence underwent a personal crisis. He declared himself Emperor and abolished the republican system of government. After recovering from his personal crisis, he restored the federal republic. Restoration period (7 December 2019 - 16 December 2019) On 13 December, Clarence resumed his responsibilities as Provisional President and introduced a new constitution that abolishes the influence of the Grand Temple, maintains and strengthens cabinet government, strengthens the Citizen's Assembly, and forces all states to have equal levels of autonomy. Additional ministries were also created for: Resources, Policing and Border Patrol, Urban Development, Health, Trade, and the Frontiers. On 16 December, the ministries were merged into three commissions and all financial authority was passed to the Central Bank of Paludumia. Clarence's executive authority was also neutered by the constitution of the League of Palus, though he will continue as interim Hegemon. Leaders